In the landscaping business, other yard-type businesses, construction work and other similar business, it is often important to move dirt around easily. In light thereof, different machinery is commonly used in these types of businesses to move dirt around, level ground and perform other such tasks. A common machine used is a skid-steer loader which is a rigid frame, engine-powered machine with lift arms used to attach a wide variety of labor-saving tools or attachments. Though sometimes equipped with tracks, skid-steer loaders are typically four-wheel drive vehicles with the left-side drive wheels independent of the right-side drive wheels. Skid-steer loaders are capable of zero-radius “pirouette” turning which makes them extremely maneuverable and valuable for applications that require a compact, agile loader in loaders are bulky and are not easily maneuverable in small spaces. It is also difficult to maneuver such machines on certain types of terrain, uneven ground and terraces. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an apparatus that has the ability to move and level dirt easily but is also portable and small enough to fit in spaces wherein a skid-steer loader or other bulkier machinery cannot fit or is not practical to use. Therefore, it would also be beneficial to provide limited but still large spaces. Even though they are relatively small and compact, skid-steer an apparatus that is easily maneuverable on a variety of terrains including uneven ground, terraces, and snowy or snow-covered ground.